Starring on the Screen
by LnknInsanity
Summary: For Harley da psycho. Not sure if I'll continue or not. Joker's first time seeing Harleen Quinzel was able to catch his attention from his own mind. *better than summary*


**Second Joker x Harley fic. This was requested by** **Harley da Psycho** **. Hopefully both she and everyone likes it . Don't know If I'll continue or not depends on the response I guess. This is a shorter chapter than I normally do but hopefully it's still good. Joker is hard but fun to write hopefully I did well. Enjoy the story!**

A million miles an hour. That was one of the less idiotic yet still unenlightened doctors had called his mind.

He had described only part of it when he said that being the Joker was like trying to solve the worlds hardest maths problem with six bright plasma televisions surrounding your face and switching to something equally bright and distracting every 6 seconds.

The Jokers mind moved faster than anyone could comprehend.

Even when inking himself he could only express the state of his world with large broken smiles and insanity driven laughter.

This kind of place left no room for anyone else. There was only one thus far who had managed to changed all screens to be focused on him, who had come into his small world and smashed thing to make it bigger.

He was an idea only.

A state of mind which only he could exist in while still functioning.

He planned despite the hard problems in front of him or bright distractions around him.

He planned his escape with as much dramatic flair as possible. After offing the bats little birdie breaking out would serve to further destroy the bats silly little moral code that stopped him from having any real fun. It would be so so soooo easy for bats to join him here in this higher madder world.

'Hey boss.' A dreadfully stupid employee of his within the asylum knocked on the door of his cell.

'What?' He growled wracking his brain for this ants name. 'Joey?'

'Ah yeah,' the guard hesitated but was too scared to correct him. 'They've gotten a new shrink for you after you -uh- got rid of the other one.'

Aaaah that was fun. He tricked the shrink into becoming an unwilling participant in his pencil trick. The pencil trick was one of his favourites, a friend had taught it to him long ago in a time he couldn't remember. He only remembered some flashes of paint.

'Boss?'

This guard was getting on his last good nerve. When he left he would make sure to use some smilex on the guard and string him up in his cell.

'What?!' He growled.

'This new doctor's a younger girl.'

The Joker rolled his eyes. Of course the first thing these unthinking fools thought is whether or not they wanted to have sex with her. The only thing this told Joker she was smarter than the average bear a young female in this field was the same as being in the 1950's. Sex objects that no one considered having more to them.

'So?'

'She's real pretty,'

Forget waiting until he got out get the bastard in here now. He'd rip his throat out with his teeth.

'Anything helpful Jackie?'

'Ah, She's only been here a month and she's gonna be your sole doctor.' Another hesitation, that name wasn't right.

'Get me some actual helpful information Jerry. When's the first session?'

'In an hour.' No hesitation, that name was right.

'Good. Leave.' He ordered retreating back to his world where he had a new target. Using the good Doctor to escape back to his empire.

Everyone likes hugs right? They're tight and warm and so awful-ly constricting.

That's what the straight jacket felt like. A big suffocating hug.

He always wears less restricting clothes as his skin didnt like tight fits after his midnight acid dipping session so this jacket poked and prodded his fragile temper.

He growled stretching and rolling his neck and head around, hating the physical restraints.

The door opened and a single non existent eye brow raised at what was sent into his lions den.

A short 168cm or 5"6 woman strode in as confidently as she could manage. This woman had straighht blonde hair and large wide blue eyes. Her face was completely neutral though she still fidgeted nervously as she sat down in front of him. Keeping her face as still and cold as possible she only allowed a slight curling of her lips as she introduced herself.

'Hello Mr Joker, my name is Dr Harleen Quinzel. I'm your newest psychiatrist.'

Joker gave her a shiny smile as he saw through her cold routine to the brave excited girl who wanted to play with him.

'What a pretty name. Do your friends call you Harley?'

She unconciously smiled back until her face schooled itself back again 'I don't have too many friends.'

'Well you got one now.' He purred with a giggle 'you can call me J. Since we're _friends_ now.'

He laughed low and unsettingly though Harley only looked mildly uncomfortable as oppsed to the normal panicked paranoia his laughter caused when in that threatening tone.

This doctor was very brave. This doctor would be a lot of fun until he bombed this place.

She continued to ask meaningless questions and he continued to tease and mock her until he realised something very disturbing. He was enjoying talking to her, he didnt want to hurt her.

Oh shit he's been poisoned, wrong meds or something. He was the Joker other people caused nothing but disdain and were onky used as breakable toys to use and throw away after one use.

Joker frowned as he ignored the doctors voice. This was normal the problems and images came to distract him and only his own boredom of what they had to say would bring him out of it.

'Mr J?'

He snapped to alertness. 'Mr J huh? I like it.'

Oh this doctor was interesting. She could catch his attention. He fidgeted excitedly.

Fun! Fun! fun!

A small beep on her watch caught the good Doctors attention.

'That's all the time we have for today Mr J I shall see you again next Wednesday.' She smiled much more genuinely though she seemed upset somewhat that they were separating. Well of course her little shrink brain was facinated and wanted more. But her desire for more would cause her surrender and gain him power.

'See you soon Harley.' He growled out the name but she only stared back bravely before turning and walking away.

The orderlies grabbed him and shoved him back towards his cell ignoring his laughing and rythimic swaying.

'Oh it's on baby.' He laughed madly. 'My Doctor is gonna be so much fun.'

'Boss?'

'Get Frost to find out about her. I wanted everything on my little Harley Quinn.' He laughed letting the confused guard wander away to follow his instructions.

Going back to his plans he was surprised to find more and more his thoughts drifted to the doctor.


End file.
